Wild Kratts-Jurassic Kratts-a prehistoric park parody
J'urassic Kratts-a prehistoric park parody' is an upcoming series, where the Wild Kratts Team challenges their enemies to a series of contests to see who rescues the creatures for the park first. Luckily, the Kratt bros have lots of tricks up their creature power sleeves. T-Rex Trackers Aviva was able to finish the time machine that she was working on before in Raptor Round-Up. When she tells the Kratt Brothers it gets them completely excited. They have all decided to travel back to Montana to meet up with the biggest, ferocious, and most famous carnivore of North America...Tyrannosaurus-Rex. The Kratt Brothers were prepared for the adventure, but Aviva and Koki have also wanted to go find a T-Rex. When they are in a forest, they decide to split up. Aviva and Koki come across a hungry female, when she spots them, she comes after them. They hide in a cave, but this was soon a chance for Aviva to test out another new invention she made, its called the Tyrannosaur communicator. Soon after that, it worked, Aviva, Koki, and the T-Rex have made a bond with each other, and the female T-Rex starts to treat the two girls like they are babies. The brothers meanwhile have also been able to find some T-Rex, an entire bachelor group of male T-Rex. Martin decides to call the leader of the group, King. They figure out that they were able to associate with each other like lions do today, and they are brothers, maybe even cousins from their old mother. When Aviva and Koki tell the brothers about the female they found, Martin decides to call her Queen. But now, there is a problem. Another male T-Rex is looking for territory and a mate to have, and Queen doesn't accept him as a mate, soon they have a fight, but King puts a stop to this and King and Queen mate. However, the start of Kratt Bros prehistoric park begins when two T-rexes named Rexanne and Tyra are the first in the park Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment Female T-Rex hunting and killing Corythosaurus, Male T-Rex calling and scent marking for a mate, female T-Rex fighting a male T-Rex, T-Rex pack taking down Alamosaurus Animals featured: Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Edmontosaurus, pterosaurs, Borealosuchus, Corythosaurus, Triceratops, Alamosaurus, Animal Name(s): King, Queen, Rexanne, Tyra Science Concept T-Rex behavior Prehistoric Knights The gang meets one of the world's greatest defenders, Ankylosaurus. Martin calls him Smasher. Aviva wants to make an Ankylosaurus creature power suit, so she and the Kratt brothers are going to stick alongside their Ankylosaurus friend as he defends himself from predators and wins himself a mate. But Zach comes through his own time machine to capture an Ankylosaurus to smash everything in the wildlife park. Will the Kratt Brothers once again stop Zach from completing his robot or Will Zach be able to succeed this time? Will a new addition to the dinosaur park be saved? Watch and find out Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Ankylosaurus defending himself from lone male T-Rex, bull Ankylosaurus fighting with each other for a mate Animals featured Ankylosaurus, T-Rex, Alamosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Animal Name(s): Smasher, Smash JR Here come the Duckbills The brothers volunteer to go find a hadrosaur family member to learn about one. They find a large herd of Parasaurolophus drinking at a watering hole, and start to learn about how they communicate with each other. They learn that how they communicate is with their large crests, and they even warn each other when danger is coming. Aviva is now ready to make a Parasaurolophus creature power suit. But Zach wants to use a Parasaurolophus Calf as an Alarm Clock. Using the Time Machine he stole from Aviva, kidnaps Hooter JR. Luckily, the Kratt bros defeat Zach with Parasaurolophus powers who cries "Bah, who needs duckbills anyway?" Then, the Kratts rescue Hootor and say "WE DO!" In the end, Zach gets a special digital Parasaurolophus-Clock to his surprise. Meanwhile, at their new park, the Kratts say "Parasaurolophus saved, and they're not good for alarm clocks, they deserve to be living free, in the wild, and safe and away from extinction!" Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment Mother and father communicating with their young, Parasaurolophus herd member warning others that Saurorinitholestes are coming, Saurorinitholestes attacking Parasaurolophus herd Animals featured Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Saurorinitholestes Animal Name(s): Hooter, Hootey, Hootor JR, Lizard-bird Science Concept: Dinosaur Communication Traveling with Triceratops The crew is traveling with a large herd of Triceratops in South Dakota going across the landscape looking for food, even if it involves running into trouble. The herd is lead by a large bull male Martin names Charger, and his baby boy that Martin named Hornsey. But a Dromeosaurus pack was nearly about to eat Hornsey, but Charger does manage to scare him off. But now the herd was about to run into even bigger trouble because a T-Rex pack is now hunting them down for food. Will the Wild Kratts be able to help protect the herd from the big danger coming their way or will the T-Rex get a good filling of Triceratops meat? Watch and find out! Will some Triceratops join the park? Yes Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Triceratops feeding on plants, Triceratops jousting for leadership and mates, Triceratops herd defending themselves and herd members against T-Rex and Dromeosaurus pack Animals featured Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Pteranodon, Lambeosaurus, Dromeosaurus Animal Name(s): Charger, Hornsey, Tria Science Concept: Dinosaur Herd behavior Mama Maiasaura The team returns to Montana (this time 75 instead of 65 MYA) and discover a colony of Maiasaura at nesting site with eggs inside of the nests, so they decide to stick around and observe how a Maiasaura takes care of her eggs and hatchlings. But when Gourmand comes through time by using a Time Machine Zach gave him, he decides to steal dinosaur eggs for a Dino egg buffet. He steals eggs from the Maiasaura colony and from the T-Rex's Great Grand Uncle: Daspletosaurus, the Triceratops .great GrandUncle: Torosaurus and an Ornithomimus flock. What Gourmand doesn't know is that he's going to be in big trouble when the owners of those eggs go looking for them. The worst part is that Aviva and Koki have been kidnaped by Gourmand after finding out what he was up too. Will the Wild Kratts save the eggs and their friends before Gormaund succeeds with his plan? Watch and find out. After Gourmand ends up saying "Who needs dinosaur eggs?" the Kratts answer "we do!" Afterward, new dinosaurs the park, even a pair of Struthiomimus Rarely or never before seen moments: Maiasaura scaring away a struthiomimus, Maiasaura, Torosaurus, Ornithomimus, and Daspletosaurus eggs hatching Animals featured Maiasaura, Daspletosaurus, Triceratops, Struthiomimus, Ornithomus Animal Name(s):Edit Beak, Little Das, Screech, Horny, Strutty, Mimic, Little Das and his pack Science Concept Dinosaur Parental care The Smartest Dinosaur The Kratt brothers come across a Troodon and his pack members, and they are captivated into seeing them because they are known for being the world's smartest dinosaur, and had the K-T Extinction not happened, this Dinosaur would evolve to fill Homo Sapien's niche. The rest of them, however, don't know how smart a Troodon is, so now the Kratt Brothers are going to prove to everyone that Troodons are very smart dinosaurs by following the pack to see what they do. And what they do is amazing! From the Troodon pack attacking an Orodromeus flock and Edmontosaurus herd and killing an Edmontosaurus and 2 Orodromeus- at the same time, to raiding an Oryctodromeus burrow and getting past their awesome defenses, they do it all! In addition, the Kratts manage to add some Troodons and Edmontosaurus to their park, Nigel Marvin Style Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment Troodon pack attacking Orodromeus flock and Edmontosaurus, Troodon raiding Oryctodromeus burrow, Troodon feeding their young and watching the eggs Animals featured Troodon, Maiasaura, Oryctodromeus, Orodromeus Animal Name(s) Smarty, Miss Brains, Monty Science Concept: Dinosaur IQ The Fast and the Speedy The crew makes one last adventure in Montana before new adventures appear, and meet up with a group of strange and bizarre dinosaurs: Ornithomimus: a creature who is omnivorous, very fast, and very small compared to other dinosaurs. When one of them steals some of their gadgets and belongings, because of mistaking them for food, they must act fast to get their things back. Martin names a female Ornithomimus Speedy, and a male Ornithomimus Fast, both Ornithomimus join the park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moments: Ornithomimus stealing eggs from a Triceratops herd, Ornithomimus hunting insects, Ornithomimus avoiding a Gorgosaurus pack Animals featured: Ornithomimus, Triceratops, Gorgosaurus Animal Name(s): Speedy, Fast Science Concept: Prehistoric Omnivores Tarbosaurus Trek The crew flies over to Mongolia 80 million years ago to find the top predator. Tarbosaurus, the biggest carnivore of Mongolia. They find a lone male wandering around and patrolling his territory for intruders. When a female comes in, the male Tarbosaurus becomes interested in her and decides to mate with her. Another male soon comes and the two male Tarbosaurus soon fight for the mate and territory..... unless the Kratt Brothers can put a stop to the fight using Tarbosaurus powers, and add some Tarbosaurus with some other creatures to their park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Tarbosaurus hunting a Saurolophus, male Tarbosaurus fighting for mates and territory Animals featured: Tarbosaurus, Saurolophus, Oviraptor, Charonosaurus Animal Name(s): King ll, Queen ll, Eggy Oviraptor Science Concept: Tyrannosaurs Clawing with Claws The Kratts decide to look for an animal in Mongolia that has the biggest claws of all time- Therizinosaurus. Some of the crew members might be confusing it for a meat-eater, but they discover that it is actually a plant-eater that uses those massive claws to grab a hold of plants and to defend themselves from large predators like Tarbosaurus. It's mating season for them, and a Theriznosaurus is stopping at the oasis where the Bros are filling their canteens. The Kratts go off to its mating grounds. But the journey is hard and filled with many perils, but it'll be worth it when they add some Therizinosaurus to their park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Therizinosaurus eating plants and fish, Therizinosaurus defending himself from Tarbosaurus, Two Therizinosaurus fighting for mates, Never before seen-battle between Therizinosaurus and Deinocheirus Animals featured: Therizinosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Saurolophus, Deinocheirus, Animal Name(s): Claw, Claw JR Science Concept: Dinosaur Claw use Terrors in the TortugaEdit Chris and Martin are looking for Velociraptors in a Mongolian forest. They soon come across a large pack of them, but the tech crew soon realize that they are much smaller then they expected, and are not finding them to scary at all. But, they discover that even though they are very small, they are capable of taking on bigger animals like Gallimimus and Protoceratops. Meanwhile, to figure out the Velociraptor's killing power, Aviva gets her hands dirty and analyzes a Protoceratops she stole from a rival Pack of raptors. But she's going to be in big trouble when the killers of that carcass come to reclaim it. Soon the Tortuga is on lockdown mode, but the Raptors just won't give up, and their persistence pays off. .... Soon the Tortuga is on lockdown mode, but the Raptors just won't give up, and their persistence pays off. Koki just manages to sneak to her station to alert the Brothers. But the Brothers are already heading to the Tortuga alongside White Tip and her Pack Leader Broken Arm, all the Velociraptors join their new park cast. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Velociraptors hunting a Gallimimus, Velociraptor mom bringing food to her babies, Velociraptor pack stealing a dead Protoceratops kill from a rival pack Animals featured: Velociraptor, Therizinosaurus, Protoceratops, Gallimimus, Animal Name(s): White Tip, Broken Arm, Black Claw, Red Claws Science Concept: Dromeosaurs Albertosaurus City The Wild Kratts leave Mongolia 80 Million years ago, and into Alberta 74 Million years, where they will be looking for an unusual creature- Albertosaurus. A member of the Tyrannosaur family, in other words, a cousin of T-Rex. Albertosaurus is the second-largest member of the Tyrannosaur family, but the reason the Wild Kratts crew came to Alberta to find Albertosaurus is because they are not very famous like T-Rex and they are not very well known like T-Rex either, so that's why the crew wants to learn more about Albertosaurus. They meet a group of Albertosaurus to research on. They've been doing well, but little do they know is that there will soon be a battle because another group of Albertosaurus has entered their subject's territory. They are going to fight for territory..... unless the Kratt Brothers can put a stop to the fight using Albertosaurus powers, and add some Albertosaurs to their prehistoric park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moments: Albertosaurus pack hunting Chasmosaurus herd, Albertosaurus Mom feeding her young, Albertosaurus killing and eating a Lambeosaurus, Albertosaurus pack battling another pack of Albertosaurus over territory Animals featured: Albertosaurus, Saurolophus, Pteranodon, Lambeosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Animal Name(s):Edit Albert, Albert Jr. Science Concept: Paleontology, Albertosaurus behavior The Dome Heads The Brothers find a group of Pachycephalosaurus in Alberta and decide to learn about their Dome-like heads. They find out that the head of a Pachycephalosaurus is like a helmet, and that Pachycephalosaurus may have behaved a lot like deer of the 21st century, using them for protection against predators and rivals when they want to mate with females. But this is exactly the reason Donita wants one: to create Pachy Bike Helmets. Towards the end, Donita gets an artificial helmet from the Wild Kratts, whilst Head-butter and his herd, as well as two Dromaeosaurus, join the park Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Pachycephalosaurus fighting for mates, Pachycephalosaurus fighting Dromaeosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus fighting Albertosaurus Animals featured: Pachycephalosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Albertosaurus Animal Name(s): Head-Butter, Dromeo, Butter JR Science Concept: Pachycephalosaur biology Alamosaurus Stomp-out The crew do one last adventure in Alberta, for now, and meet up with one of the world's largest dinosaurs...Alamosaurus. Martin finds a really huge male Alamosaurus and calls him Alamo, not only after his animal name but also named after the Alamo building. His job is to help protect the herd from danger since he is also known as the alpha male of the group. However, after getting injured in a fight with a group of Acrocanthosaurus, Alamo is taken to the Tortuga to get fixed, and the herd follows. Chris and Martin are by then the ones who have to watch the herd and make sure none of them are eaten by predators. But, then one day, it's not long before the Allosaurus pack come back, but then Alamo is all healed up and is ready to defeat the pack yet again, before joining the park, as does an Albertosaur named Alba. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moments: Alamosaurus defending calf from Albertosaur pack, Alamosaurus mating with a female Animals featured:Edit Alamosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Chasmosaurus, Albertosaurus Animal Name(s):Edit Alamo, Acro Science Concept: Sauropod Defenses Dining with a Deinosuchus After spilling the Tortuga in Modern-day Arkansas, the Kratts travel south to Texas 74 million years to search for a creature that thrives there: a prehistoric crocodile called Deinosuchus. The tech crew, however, didn't know that a Deinosuchus would be so big, fifty feet long to be exact. Because of how big they are, Aviva was getting a little nervous, especially since they were big enough to take on dinosaurs. Aviva knows she's conquered her fear of crocodiles before, but a really big one like Deinosuchus is different. so the Kratt Bros go into Croczilla's Den and check out the eggs, only this time Aviva goes with them and brings some Deinosuchus to the park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Deinosuchus ambushing and feeding on a Parasaurolophus, Never before seen face -ff between Deinosuchus and Albertosaurus, two male Deinosuchus fighting for a mate. Animals featured: Deinosuchus, Parsaurolophus, Quetzalcoatlus, American Alligator, Albertosaurus, Animal Name(s):Edit Croczilla, Croc-Z JR Science Concept: Crocodile Evolution Flying Jimmy While trying to experiment for a Quetzalcoatlus creature power suit, things get really out of hand when Jimmy has the Power suit's wings on his arms and the wind blows him away. Jimmy is soon taken into the skies gliding and flying like a Quetzalcoatlus, but it also involved conquering his fear of crashing and becoming somebody's dinner. He also gets to see Quetzalcoatlus up close while flying. The Crew meanwhile, is researching aerodynamics in Pterosaurs to program into the Creature Power Suit. Donita is, however, wanting to capture a Quetzalcoatlus for a Ptero Backback. It's up to Brothers to defeat Donita, save Jimmy and Swooper, as well as some Quetzalcoatlus and other critters who end up in the park to be saved from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Quetzalcoatlus swooping down and feeding on baby Corythosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus avoiding Deinosuchus, and Albertosaurus, Animals featured: Quetzalcoatlus, Albertosaurus, Deinosuchus, Triceratops, Corythosaurus Animal Name(s):Edit Swooper, Q-JR Science Concept: Pterosaur Aerodynamics Allosaurus Forest The Wild Kratts crew fly out of Cretaceous Texas and into a forest in Utah 149 Million years ago, where they will be looking for Allosaurus in their natural habitat. They meet a male Allosaurus ruling over his pride and his head wife, and Martin calls them the red family because of those red crests, the male is called Mr.Red, and the female is called Mrs.Red. These two have mated for life and laid eggs months ago. For now, Mr.Red will be doing most of the hunting and bring back food for Mrs.Red. But a storm has come and the lightning has caused a forest fire, and now the Wild Kratts must do everything they can to save the Allosaurus couple and the eggs, even by using Allosaurus power discs, to rescue Allosaurs and other Jurassic creatures dinosaurs from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Allosaurus hunting and killing a Camptosaurus, Coelurus stealing food from Mr.Red, Mr.Red bringing back some leftovers for Mrs.Red, Mr. and Mrs. Red hunting and killing a Haplocanthosaurus Animals featured: Allosaurus, Camptosaurus, Coelurus, Haplocanthosaurus Animal Name(s):Edit Mr.Red, Mrs.Red, Reddy JR Science Concept: Predator Coordination The Tallest of the Tallest The Kratts adventure in Jurassic Utah continues as the Kratts find a strange grove of trees that are not trees: they are the legs of a herd of brachiosaurus! They join them as they search for food, and defend themselves from predators like Allosaurus and Torvosaurus. Martin calls them the Talls family. The Wild Kratts will pretty much also learn why they have to be so tall, and the lifestyle of a Brachiosaurus, and the anatomy of a Brachiosaurus too, as well as saving brachiosaurs from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Brachiosaurus parents defending young from Allosaurus, and Torvosaurus Animals featured: Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Torvosaurus, Animal Name(s): Mr.Talls, Mrs. Talls, Talls JR. Science Concept: Blood Pressure Stegosaurus Tail Tale While in Utah, Chris and Martin find a baby Stegosaurus who has been separated from his herd. Martin calls him Spike. They decide to find his herd and find out what they need to know about Stegosaurus, especially the spiky tail. They will need to find Spike's herd as fast as they can or else predators like Allosaurus will try to eat Spike, maybe even the Kratt Brothers themselves: unless, Aviva.... can make Stegosaurus creature power suits to save Stegosaurus from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Plates of a Stegosaurus cooling them down, Stegosaur fending from Ceratosaurus, Male Stegosaurus competing for mates, Allosaurus attacking Stegosaurus herd Animals featured:Edit Stegosaurus, Camptosaurus, Diplodocus, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus Animal Name(s):Edit Spike, Little Spike Science Concept: Dinosaur Tail Use Coelophysis Attack! The Tortuga has traveled out of Jurassic Utah and into Triassic New Brunswick, where the crew discovers a small looking dinosaur called Coelophysis, an animal built for speed and agility, and for catching a wide variety of food. Aviva by then wants to make a Coelophysis creature power suit. Martin calls their Coelophysis friend Speed Shredder. Donita Donata meanwhile is eyeing the Coelophysis to make them into reptilian scarves. The Kratt brothers, however, were also by then witnessing something completely unimaginable, tons of Coelophysis were killing each other like they were on a battlefield...they have gone cannibalistic. It was lucky that Speed Shredder wasn't in the war. But Donita has kidnapped Speed Shredder and 8 other Coelophysis. Luckily, the Kratt bros use Coelophysis powers to defeat Donita, save the Coelophysis and get them to the park Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Coelophysis catching a Placaris, Coelophysis avoiding Postosuchus, Coelophysis battling each other, Speed Shredder winning a remaining female Animals featured: Coelophysis, Postosuchus, Placarias, Effigia Animal Name(s):Edit Speed Shredder, Shredder JR Science Concept: Cannibalism Dancing the Giganotosaurus Gig The crew leave Triassic North America and into Early Cretaceous South America to look for the biggest land predator of Argentina...Giganotosaurus. They come across a Mother and Father Giganotosaurus and their babies. Martin names one of the babies Giggy, he's both playful and curious. But when Giggy falls in the river and was about to fall off of a waterfall, Aviva comes to his rescue, but she too falls off of the waterfall along with Giggy. They are still alive, but now Aviva and Giggy are lost and completely far from the others, and have ended up in a forest surrounded by trees. They will have to somehow find a way out of the forest fast before they either become food or stepped on by other creatures. Luckily the others are looking for them alongside Giggy's Father. But something worse is about to happen: Zach has come to South America to find a Giganotosaurus to turn into another one of his robots. He overhears the crew saying that Aviva and a baby Giganotosaurus are lost in the forest and decides to go after Aviva and Giggy. Now, to Zach, Aviva and Giggy have become fugitives of justice. Or should I say...... fugitives of evil? However, the Giganotosaurus get saved from extinction Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Giganotosaurus hunting a Macrogryphosaurus Animals featured:Edit Giganotosaurus, Macrogryphosaurus, Saltasaurus, Sarchosuchus, Carnotaurus Animal Name(s): Giggy Science Concept: Island Evolution Sauropod Vacation The group travel with a really huge herd of South America's biggest sauropod...Argentinosaurus. they will be migrating to a nesting ground from where the Tortuga has landed. But they won't be the only ones following the herd. Predators and scavengers like Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, and Pterosaurs will be following the herds for food. Aviva decides to make an Argentinosaurus, and the very large and agile Carnotaurus, who also have binocular vision. Gourmand also decides to follow the herd, only to make Carnotaurus mad, so the Kratt bros must save the dinosaurs, cook Gourmand's goose, and add new park creatures like some Carnotaurus. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Argentinosaurus eating leaves off of trees, Carnotaurus attacking Argentinosaurus herd, Argentinosaurus laying eggs, Carnotaurus eating a small dinosaur Animals featured: Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, Sarchosuchus, Macrogryphosaurus, Pterosaur Animal Name(s):Edit Argie, Carnos, Tarus Science Concept: Dinosaur Migration Liopleurodon: Top of the Food Chain 2 Weeks have passed for the Wild Kratts crew since the T Rex adventure. The crew soon decide to head over to Jurassic Germany to look for the top predator of Germany's seas...Liopleurodon. While the Kratt Brothers and Aviva decide to take a little swim at a coral reef, Aviva soon finds what they are looking for, a really huge male Liopleurodon. She calls the Kratt Brothers over when she finds him. But they all soon get carried away with something, after thinking the coast was clear they soon head up to the surface for air. The Liopleurodon soon targets them after seeing them going up, luckily however they were warned by Koki that he was coming, and they head to the Tortuga. After all of that, they decide to go back and find him using the Octopod for the job. Martin names him Lio. But they also discover that Gormurma is planning to cut the Liopleurodon's fins off for Fin Soup, and now they must save him, defeat Gourmand and rescue the Liopleurodon well as some Metriorhynchus and Hybodus from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Edit Liopleurodon hunting Leedischys, Liopleurodon mating with a female Animals featured: Liopleurodon, Leedischys, Metirorhychus, Hybodus, ammonites, fish Animal Name(s):Edit Lio, Lio JR Science Concept: Top Predators A Stegosaur Family Reunion The Wild Kratts travel to Jurassic Tanzania to find a dinosaur called Kentrosaurus. Known for being a cousin of Stegosaurus, and for being another one of the world's greatest defenders. The crew, however, starts to see that there are some differences between Stegosaurus and Kentrosaurus. Kentrosaurus had a lot more spikes all over its body then plates, and its also a different color too. The crew soon figure out that creatures here in Africa are different from their cousins in North America. Martin calls their Kentrosaurus friend Spike ll. But Gormand wants one- for a Stegosaur Soup. Luckily, the Kratt bros defeat Gourmand, who gets chased by an Allosaurus, rescue the Stegosaurs from extinction and keep the stegosaur plates on their backs, not in soup bowls Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Kentrosaurus avoiding a Crocodile, Kentrosaurus competing for a mate, Kentrosaurus fighting an Allosaurus Animals featuredEdit Kentrosaurus, Allosaurus, Crocodile Animal Name(s):Edit Spike ll Science Concept: Animal Cousins Kaprosuchus Vengeance The Kratts travel to Niger 95 Million years ago to search for a prehistoric crocodile called Kaprosuchus, also known as the Boarcroc. This very crocodile is not like any other crocodile at all at the time, with those long legs and strong muscles it could run pretty fast on land. They find a male Kaprosuchus lying on a riverbank, and Martin calls him Sprints. Zach Varmitech, however, has come to Africa to find a Kaprosuchus and captures Sprints to use him as a Murder-bot. Now the Wild Kratts will need to stop Zach not only to save nature but the Kaprosuchus, the dinosaurs, Sarcosuchus, and the lives of other people as well. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Kaprosuchus scaring away a Suchomimus, Kaprosuchus hunting an Ouranosaurus and Nigersaurus, Kaprosuchus fighting and mating with a female, Never before seen face-off between Kaprosuchus and Sarcosuchus Animals featured: Kaprosuchus, Ouranosaurus, Camarasaurus, Suchomimus, Sarchosuchus, Animal Name(s):Edit Sprints, Sarcon, Thumb-hook Science Concept: Swamp Running Adaptations Life of LesothosaurusEdit The Kratts are done with their Dinosaur Adventures, for now. But there is one more dinosaur to see: Lesothosaurus. They figure out that the creature powers of the Lesothosaurus are speed and camouflage, enough to avoid predators easily without getting caught. When a mother and her babies are separated from the group, the Kratts must help her get back to the group fast without getting caught. But things are going to be harder when Donita wants one for Lesothosarus Underwear. Luckily, the Kratts rescue the Lesothosaurs, defeat Donita and save the world Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Lesothosaurus feeding a lizard to her babies, Lesothosaurus group avoiding a Coelophysis, Lesothosaurus group avoiding a Dracovenator, Lesothosaurus mother and babies avoiding Vulcanodon Animals featured: Lesothosaurus, Lizard, Coelophysis, Dracovenator, Vulcanodon Animal Name(s):Edit Lighty Science Concept: Dinosaur Survival Serpents of the Rainforest The crew leave the Mesozoic, for now, and start heading back to the Holocene, stopping for a pit stop in Paleocene Colombia. All of a sudden, sudden, something big wraps around one of the Tortuga's 'Legs'. Going out to investigate, the Brothers find out that it's the largest snake to ever slither the earth: Titanoboa. They find out that Titanoboa behaved a lot like Giant Anacondas like today in the 21st Century, who feed on animals they are able to easily constrict and swallow. Donita Donata meanwhile has come to South America to collect snakes for a snake jewelry sale, and it's up to the Wild Kratts to rescue the giant snakes and stop Donita from completing her evil scheme. After being defeated, Donita says "who needs that snake anyway" Then the Kratt bros say "We do!" After the Kratt bros have done saving someCarbonemys, terror birds and a few Titanoboas, Donita gets a package like in Secrets-of-the-spider's web Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Titanoboa attacking an Acherontisuchus, Titanoboa eggs hatching, Titanoboa mating and fighting, Titanoboa fighting a Carbonemys and giving in, Titanis bird attacking horse Animals featured: Titanoboa, Acherontisuchus, Carbonemys Animal Name(s):Edit Titan-beak, Squeezer, Carbon-case Science Concept: Prehistoric Snakes Mobysaurus The Kratts travel to Eocene Egypt when it was covered in water, and that wasn't the only reason why they are here. They are here to search for a prehistoric whale called Basilosaurus. They run into a really large male Basilosaurus, and Martin decides to call him Mobysaurus, a name that has combined Moby Dick and the end of the word Basilosaurus. They have also come here to find out how Basilosaurus is able to survive and rescue some Basilosaurs too. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Alligator avoiding Basilosaurus, Basilosaurus eating Dorodon, Basilosaurus mating with a female Animals featured: Basilosaurus, Dorodon, Animal Name(s):Edit Mobysaurus Science Concept: Prehistoric Whales Save the Dinosaurs/ Deinonychus attack!!! Edit After the Cenozoic, it's time to head back to Dinosaur times for the Wild Kratts. Then, they go to Cretaceous Montanna to rescue some Deinonychus while defeating the Pavers, as well as bring some of them to the park. With the help of Deinonychus powers, they evade a huge Acrocanthosaurus Never before seen creature-moments: Edit Deinonychus pack attacking a Tenontosaurus, Deinonychus waiting for an Acrocanthosaurus to eat its fill, Deinonychus raising their young featured creatures: Deinonychus, pterosaurs, Acrocanthosaurus, Tenotosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Zephyrosaurus, Sauropelta Animals named: Edit Phillip the Philippine eagle, Hoot-winks the great horned owl, Denny Deinonychus, Stabber, Alpha-claw, Acron Acrocanthosaurus Science concepts: Edit Theropod pack behavior, and The Dinosaur Protection Group Make way for Hypacrosaurs Edit On a journey to Cretaceous Alberta, the Wild Kratts encounter some Hypacrosaurus, evade a huge Gorgosaurus, bring back some dinosaurs to the park and use Gorgosaurus Powers to free a Gorgosaurus, bring some to the park, and defeat Zac who shouts "Bah, those gosh darn Gorgosaurus!" after the Kratt bros say "Kratt bros rule, and bad guys drool!" Featured creatures: Edit Gorgosaurus, Centrosaurus, Hypacrosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Dromaeosaurus, Edmontonia Creatures named: Edit Gorgo, Hyper-crest, Hilda, Centro, Edmo, and Dromaeo Never before seen creature moments: Edit Hypacrosaurus fleeing from a Gorgosaurus, Dromaeosaurus attacking the herd, male Hypacrosaurus fighting over nesting grounds Beelzebufo: The Killer Frog of Madagascar Edit On a trip to Cretaceous Madagascar, the Kratt bros will rescue some dinosaurs Masiaksaurus, Majungasaurus, Rapetosaurus, a few Rahonavis and some Beelzebufo frogs. featured creatures: Edit Majungasaurus, Rapetosaurus, Masiaksaurus, Rahonavis, Beelzebufo Creatures named: Edit Croaker-jaws, Maha, Raper, Raven-Po, and Spike-tooth Never before seen creature moments: Edit Beelzebufo eating a young Majungasaurus, Masiaksaurus going fishing, and Majungasaurus fighting Science concepts: Mesozoic frogs Dilophosaurus Duo-crests Edit On a trip to Early Jurassic Arizona, the Kratt bros will rescue some Early Jurassic dinosaurs from extinction, especially the Dilophosaurus, one of the first big killer dinosaurs. Featured Creatures: Edit Protosuchus, Anchisaurus, Dilophosaurus, Scutellosaurus, Dorygnathus, Coelophysis, Never Before Seen Creature-moments: Dilophosaurus hunting a herd of Anchisaurus, Dilphosaurus fighting over food and mates Creatures named: Edit Dilip-os and Dilo the Dilophosaurus duo The Dodo bird is back On a return to the time of the dodo birds, the Kratt Bros rescue Rocko, Braino and other birds of the island from extinction, to give the Mauritius kestrels in the park some good company. Featured creatures: Dodo birds, broad-billed parrots, African gray parrots, pigeons, Mauritius kestrels, dragonfly Never Before seen Creature Moments: Dodo birds swallowing rocks and eating fruit, broad-billed parrots eating, Mauritius kestrels hunting Creatures named: Rocko, Braino, Kessie Kestrel, Broad-bill, Brenda Science concept: Dodo bird relatives and Mauritius kestrels Tasmanian Tiger-Mania While the Kratt Bros are helping the Philippine eagle they've named Phillip, Amiva has a brilliant idea to bring back the Tasmanian Tigers for their park and stop Zac, with the help of a mad Philippine eagle who rips the camouflage cloak off. Later on, Zac shouts "Oh, who needs those Philippine chicken-things" The Kratt bros answer, "We do!" During their adventure, the Kratt Bros bring back Little X, mamma T and Daddy T to the park, to keep the Tasmanian Devils, Saltwater crocodiles, kookaburras, and emus company. Featured creatures: Emus, saltwater crocodiles, Tasmanian Devils, Tasmanian Tigers, Quolls, Phillippine eagles Never before seen creature moments Tasmanian tigers hunting, Tasmanian tigers doing the yawn-gape Creatures named: Mamm T, Daddy T, Little X, Phillip, Kooky, Saltine, Ruffles, T-Bone Science Concept: Endangered animal protection The Iguanodon Clan On a trip to Early Cretaceous England 130 million years or so, The Wild Kratts team will help the Bros will bring back some Baryonyx, Iguanodons, Neovenator and other creatures like Eotyrannus, Hypsilophodon, Goniopholis, and Istiodactylus. Featured creatures: Iguanodon, Baryonyx, Hypsilophodon, Neovenator, Eotyrannus, Goniopholis, Istiodactylus, Polacanthus Never Before seen creature moments: Iguanodon warding off a Neovenator, Iguanodon eating plants, male Iguanodons fighting over a mate, a Neovenator hunting a weak Iguanodon, Hypsilophodon running from a Baryonyx, Goniopholis hunting, Baryonyx catching a fish, Eotyrannus hunting prey Creatures named: Dagger-thumb, Bary, Neon, Gonio, Condor-wings, Eon, Hippie, Pole-cant Science concept: Iguanodon and relatives and more titles are on their way.............Category:Cookie jar Category:Wild Kratts Category:Zoboomafoo 2.0 Category:PBS kids Category:YTV Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more